The same but different
by Jaxicoricorrphalipitorian
Summary: When a child of Hecate accidently opens a portal, natrualy Percy and Jason walk right in and the other 7 with Thalia and Nico have no choice but to follow. But can they survive the new world and find a way to get back home?
1. We meet Benders

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar or Percy.**

* * *

 **"Hey chiron." Lou Ellen ran up to the big house yelling out of breath." We were practicing some new spells when some one open a prtal thing and no we can't close it.**

 **Chiron galloped over to the Hecate cabin just in time to see Thalia walk into the portal, then it closed.**

* * *

Percy's P.O.V

In my defence, Jason went in first an he just with Annabeth, Leo, Piper,Jason, Nico, Thalia,Frank . I woke up after being burped out of the sky, The first thing I saw was a fire, then I saw that me and my other friends were tied up and surrounded by 5 peple dressed in weird clothing. Of couse Leo had to make a big deal about it and show off, and what better way to do that then to light his whole body on fire to burn off the ropes. The strabgers jumed back a one of the girls controled the water to put him out.

"Wait, your not burnt." said a guy with a scar on his eye(haha that rhymed) in astonishment.

Leo raised his eye brow,"Why would I be?"

"Because, even fire benders are hurt by fire." gestured the girl who can control water.

"Fire who?" I looked at Jason who looked at confused as I felt.

"Fire benders, people who can control fire. There are also water benders like me." she moved he hands and water rose out of a lake we were next to."Earth benders." she gestured at a girl who was wearing green, the girl stomped her foot and a boulder rose out of he ground a then fell back down."Fire benders of course like Zuko." The boy with the scar put out his hand a a flame rose out of it. I saw Leo get excited" And Air benders like Aang, the Avatar." Aang jumped up and a ball of air circle under him. He landed and balence on the ball.

" So you have powers simular to ours, but not the same." she stood up and the ropes holding her fell aurond her waist. She cut us all free and we stood up.

"Jason and Thalia can control air to." I noticed that there eyes widend. "But the can also control lighting and Jason can fly."

They both summoned the wind and lighting struck next to them and Jason rose up into the air and flew around. THey landed back down and the clounds above cleard.

"Then there's Hazel and Nico. They are half siblings with the sam father, more or less, but there powers are diffrent. Nico is also called the ghost king."

The one who I saw didn't share his powers snorted. "Yeah right, who calls him that, his mom."

Nico's face darkend and me and my friends backed up. The earth rumbled and a huse crack appered in the ground. Then 20 undead skeletons climed out and bowed to Nico."My Lord" The one in the front rasped out. All the "benders" were visibly shaking. Then Nico lowered his hands and everything went back to normal. The 5 people were speechless we giggled and rooled our eyes.

"Why are you luaghing?" the pony tail guy who insulted Nico managed to squeek out.

"Because we all know that Nico was useing less of a fraction of his power then." replied Thalia.

"And Hazel." Spoke up Annabeth.

Hazel consentrated and diamonds and gold popped up at her feet. Ponytaile guy went to grab one. " No!' shouted Hazel. He redrew his hand. "I mean, I'm cursed. who ever holds these jewels besides me will became cursed too."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Spoke up the water girl.

"Its fine really." Hazel smiled.

"Then, theres Piper." said Annabeth interuppting us." She can persuad anyone to do what se wants by telling them to."

Piper walked up to Zuko. "Stand on you hands and walk up and down while clucking like a chicken." Zuko did and then stood back up , his face tuning red.

Piper walked back to the group, with Ponytail man eyeing her. Jason noticed an pecked he on the lips.

" And finnaly Percy."

I grinned and walked into the lake.

 **Tell me if you guys liked it. and dont forget to rate and review:D**


	2. not a chapter

Peeps, Dudes, dudets, ladys and gents, boys and females, males and girls, I havn't uploaded a second chapter in a while and I have one almost writen out just not complete. I saw all of the support I got/have even though the first chapter isn't even good, so I promise you that I will have the second chapter up soon. So to you, the beautiful and cute and amazing person who decided to stop and read a short little poorly writen story by me, I'm sorry and I prmise on the river styx I will work on this story.

~Lucifer

P.s I really put my heart into the note so you should count yourself lucky:)


	3. oh crap

Katara's P.O.V

Percy walked into the water. I looked over at the one who had introduced them all.

"What is he doing?" I asked her.

"You'll see" was her short answer

 _Time skip_

After about 5 minutes I was getting worried. I glanced over at his friends, they didn't seem worried at all. There powers were amazing, I have only seen fire benders control lighting and only Aang has ever been able to fly, but that was with his glider.I was pulled away from my thought as the water began to ripple. Suddenly Percy shot out of the lake on a collum of water,

but the weird thing was that all the fish in the lake jumped out and followed Percy then he jumped off the water, did a flip and landed. The water went back to normal and so did the animals. He grinned and I noticed he wasn't wet.

"Percy can breath under water, talk to animals that live in the ocean."

"Don't forget talking to horses!" added Percy.

I was confused"Whats a "Horse" don't you mean Ostrich- Horse?"

"A what horse?" Asked Leo

"Frank, turn into a horse." Percy asked

A teen came up to the front of the group.

"This is Frank he can turn into animals." Introduced Percy

Frank turned into a animal that looked look a Ostrich horse without the feathers.

" Cool." said Aang.

"Anyway," spoke up Hazel."You know about us, know what about you?"

After I introduced everyone we sat down to eat.

"So were are you from?" I asked

"We're from New York." said Leo, his face full of fish that Thalia had caught. Percy had refused to eat any and was in the woods hunting meat, he said he didn't really like thing he could talk to.I had never heard of New York.

 _New york? I never heard of it._

"What nation is it in?" I wonderd out loud

"Ummm, America?" said Jason

"There is no nation called America."

"What do you mean 'there is no nation called america'?"

"Wait," said Annabeth starting to c" Let me see a map."

I took a map out of my back and set it down so the others can see. Leo took a map out of his tool belt. I wonderd how he had so many thing in there.

"Just as I thought, guys," Said Annabeth nervously. "Where not on earth any more."

" What!" Piper exclaimed just as Percy came back. He sat down and sterted to cook the thing he'd caught.

"It looks like the portal that we walked into lead to another world. Speaking of, can someone remind me why we walked into a glowing portal?" Annabeth asked.

Everyone looked at each other. It was becoming dark and the fire was burning down, we had to wake up early tommorow if we wanted to make it to the air temple.

"Well it doesnt matter now, we'll deal with it later, for now lets just get some rest." reasoned Hazel before everyone started aurguing.

Before I could move,Percy put out the fire and put his arm around Annabeth, all the others were with there partners except for Thalia and Leo. I got in my makeshift bed and looked up at the stars. Everything just got really complicated really fast. I knew I fell asleep because I remeber waking up.

* * *

 **Sorry for the really big delay, If anyone knows my other story you know I havn't been active latley, I have just been really busy and have writers block and didn't know where to go with the story. I am more free and since I wrote this chapter I think I know where to go with it, so hopefully I'll be updating sooner. :D**

 **~ The devil**


	4. Hello again authors note, sorry

Okay *breathes in deeply*

Hey guys! Remember me? *nervous chuckle*

Soo… I have decided to re-wright the story. The reason is because the way I have it all planned out just does not mach up and is just confusing. I am going to start the story before they meet Zuko or go the air temple. You might have to wait a couple days but I hope to get it out before Sunday. Sorry for any inconvenience.

~Thatonegirlwhoneverupdatestherestorieswhoweprettysuredied


End file.
